Second chance
by guren666
Summary: She opened the low drawer and took out several photos and spread them on the table. " Look." I picked them up and gave them a closer examination. No. Impossible. My eyes must be deceiving me! He is DEAD! " Your reaction tells me that you didn t know of this. It seems that he is still alive - well, immortal. " If Pip would be alive... Victoria x Pip , rated M.
1. The Awakening

Second chance

AN - I have absolutely NO rights nor do I own Hellsing. This is a fiction made for fans. I do NOT make any kind of money from this. Got it memorized?

_Feed off me and let´s destroy them, together._

That sentence was stuck in her head for two years already. Pip died on that dreadfull day and Victoria had become a real, full fledged vampire. His life was absorbed into her. Hell, he even returned for a while as her familiar, but then he disappeared. It all happened during the war with th Nazis - Lady Integra and her Master , Alucard with her, Victoria were the only survivors of the whole incident. Walter chose his end, all by himself. Life went on and as immortal , time has lost its meaning for Victoria...

Her only love was** dead.**

Victoria´s POV

It was a sunny morning and it was Saturday. Master send me a telepathy message containing a summon to Lady Integra´s office. My room was located in the basement, so it took me some time to get to final floor. Lady Integra was sitting behind her desk, smoking a cigar. Master wasn´t with her. When Lady saw me, she made a gesture for me to sit down. I was feeling rather nervous and I had a bad feeling for some time now. I mean, I wasn´t on a mission for five long months. " Lady Integra, do you have a mission for me? "

She opened the low drawer and took out several photos and spread them on the table. " Look." I picked them up and gave them a closer examination.

_No. Impossible._

_My eyes must be deceiving me!_

_He is __DEAD__!_

Photos fell on the carpet. My hands were shaking. " Your reaction tells me that you didn´t know of this. It seems that he is still alive - well, immortal. " My eyes widened from shock. " But... he wasn´t virgin - he couldn´t have become a vampire." I was saying that, but I secretly wished that it was truth.

_If Pip would be alive..._

Lady Integra looked out the window. " Alucard." My Master slowly came in through the wall. " You called? " Lady sighed. " You heard everything? "

Master laughed in a sinister, chills sending manner. (AN - One of his special abilities as well? :D ) " Yeah. It would seem that fate pulled the strings here. I have already investigated the issue at hand and I have two things to report. " My heart was practically bursting with anxiety. " It truly is Pip Bernadotte, Captain of Wild Geese. He has awakened as a vampire one year ago. I still don´t know how it did happen." Lady glared at Master with her sharp look. " What is the second thing? " Master switched his look at me. " He thinks that the Draculina here died and that´s why he was set free. So, he´s seeking revenge."

I wanted to ask more, but Lady Integra interrupted me. " Seras Victoria." That formal manner of calling me told me that Lady is serious. She stood up.

" Your goal is to search and -"

_Please, not destroy !_

I closed my eyes, terrified of that thought. Lady Integra approached me and put one hand on my shoulder. I reopened my eyes , cautious. Lady was smiling at me. " Seach and bring him back. "

My whole being was relieved when Lady Integra said it. I smiled at her, tears of joy, relief and God knows what more rolled down my cheeks. I stood as a soldier. " Yes, sir!" I saluted.

When I got back to my room in underground, Master was waiting for me. I blinked a few times in confusion. "Master?" He seemed annoyed. Did I annoy him? He gazed at me through his cold eyes. " Draculina. You have the ability to heal yourself. Why don´t you do it? " He looked at my arm - well, where it was supposed to be. Now I had a shadowy thing insted of it. " But, how? I don´t know." Master sighed in defeat. " All right, Draculina. I will teach you how to regenerate."

Master is worried about me. It made me happy. but, why now? I had my arm missing for two years. Why teach me now? Master looked at me. " Because you´re going to see him and he would be very displeased to see you with missing arm, now wouldn´t he?"

Damn that telepathy...somehow it is pretty inconvenient. I didn´t have privacy in my mind the whole time? " Not the whole time, Seras. I can only read very strong feelings, like now. "

_No shit, Sherlock._

Master laughed at my mental remark. " In any case, let´s get started. It will take approximately one whole day to teach you how to regenerate. "

" Yes, Master. Let´s get started. "

_Pip, wait for me..._

**AN - I´m Baaack! And ever since a friend of mine recommended me to watch Hellsing, I fell in love with it. Both manga and anime. I didn´t quite like the outcome with Seras and Pip and let´s be honest - who liked that part? They should be together! And since no one has yet made a fic about this, I took it upon myself. Don´t worry, I won´t turn it into some corny love vampire story like Twilight. Well, not quite. R&R and hope you had fun reading it. See ya in next chapter! **


	2. Crimson Eye

Crimson Eye

Victoria was exhausted, but she forced herself to try it once more. She concentrated all her mental energy on her arm and visualized it all in her mind. " You´re on money now, Police Girl. Concentrate a little more. " Alucard praised her, thinking it would speed up this lesson and she would master the art of regenerating faster.

Blonde closed her ruby eyes and focused even more - if it was possible. Then, something started to gather in front of her. She reopened her eyes and saw an aqua like ball approaching her arm consisiting of dark matter. It engulfed her arm. She quickly glanced at her tutor. " Master... what is this ?" Alucard sat down on the one chair in her room, crossed his legs and looked amused at her. " Don´t worry, Seras. Every high ranking vampire has the healing ability and every individual has different abilities. It seems you have inherited the water element."

Victoria stared at the ball. She totally felt that something was being materialised... her arm ? The aqua ball enlightened her room and it disappeared. She found herself on floor and her Master was giving off his maniac grin ( though she would NEVER admit it in front of him) while she was picking herself from the floor. She jumped out of surprise, when she saw her arm again instead of that dark matter. " Master, I did it! "

Alucard stood up from chair and patted her head. " Well done, Victoria. " He smiled at her. REALLY smiled. AND he called her by her name. Not Police Girl on Seras. It made her happy. She smiled back at him. " Master, I´m going to bring back Captain Bernadotte. "

- KNOCK - KNOCK -

" The door is open !" It opened and it revealed Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing ( AN - just had to write this looong name, zehaha ), the director of Hellsing organisation. She closed the door behind her . Then she turned to face Victoria. " Seras Victoria. We have news. Captain Bernadotte was spotted in Cheddar. That place is crawling with ghouls. We don´t have any further intel, but we think that Captain Bernadotte is there and he´s not alone. " She made a pause and motioned to Alucard. " Ooh, this sounds interesting. He was reanimated? "

She nodded. Alucard laughed out in his high, rich voice. Victoria didn´t understand what they were talking about. " Um, could you explain who is this " he" ? " Before Integra could answer, Alucard spitted it out.

" That shitty priest who wanted to rape you, then kill you and rape you again. " Victoria´s face turned into a disgusted grimace, when she remembered that man. The night her team died, she died as well and became a vampire.

It all seemed so distant to her right now.

All that mattered was that Pip was there.

Now, wait a minute.

" That pig of a priest is alive ?!" Integra nodded yet again. Alucard looked into Victoria´s eyes as if he was reading her mind. In reality, he indeed was reading her mind, because her thoughts were so strong, they became readable.

" Seras, I´m coming along and this time, I´m sending that dog to the very pits of Hell. We´ll bring Captain back. That, I promise you. "

_Master made a promise to me..._

Victoria was feeling like she has finally become someone precious to Master. It made her happy.

Alucard patted her head, again. " Seras, unless you calm down, I can read your mind, even without using my abilities. That´s the bond a family has. "

Victoria blinked a few times.

_FAMILY ? HUH? WHAAAAAT?_

She tried to laugh nervously, but a strong pain in her head made her hiss and Master caught her before she could fall. Integra pushed her glasses up her nose bridge.

Victoria was unconscious.

MEANWHILE ...

_He was hungry. So hungry... it became unbearable. He didn´t know where he was nor how did he get here in the first place. He was on a mission. _

_Yes, very important mission. _

_Avenge the death of his Mignonette, his Victoria._

_He was so hungry... he passed out on the outskirts of some village. Before his vision left him, he read the name of it. Cheddar ? _

_Where the hell is he?_

_Too much to handle... this hunger... for blood. He hasn´t had any blood since he was awakened. That was year ago. It wasn´t like he wasn´t capable of taking blood... he didn´t WANT to take blood. But, in order to avenge his Mignonette, he´ll have to eventually. _

_Eventually..._

_Fuck... too weak... need blood... ugh..._

_He passed out in the open, right before a house. He didn´t hear when a woman shouted nor did he sense it when someone carried him in the house. _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_He was laying on a bed, that was for sure. He was weak, but tried to stand up. Someone stopped him. " Stay in bed. You are very weakened. My husband will be here with lunch any moment. " He managed to open his crimson eye and the woman before him yelled in fear as she saw the color of it. _

_" A VAMPIRE!" _

_Oops. he forgot that people don´t usually see crimson eyes every day. It couldn´t be helped, since he´s a vampire. His eye color changed. He grunted out in agony as his stomach ached in pain. " Don´t worry. I won´t harm you. I´m... not interested in blood. "_

_That´s a fat lie, he told himself. I have to drink blood in near future or I won´t be able to continue with my quest. _

_He looked up at her and smiled. " Really, don´t worry. Do you have a doctor in this village? " Woman blinked and then she stood up. " Yes, he lives in the house next door. Wait a moment. I´ll bring him with me. " She walked out of the room and left him alone. He stared at the ceiling. _

_I hope the doctor has some blood transfusions, just in case. _

_After a shor while, woman came back with a man in his late forties. He had a rosary around his neck and a gun._

_Never trust a vampire, huh? _

_Doctor sat down on the chair and put his tools on the small table next to bed. " What can a doctor do for you, vampire? " _

_If he wants to tick me off, he does a splendid job, acting all cocky around me. _

_" The name´s Pip. Pip Bernadotte, Doctor. Do you have any blood packs or anything like that? " _

_Doctor gave him a weird look. " Yes, I have. Nowadays, accidents happen frequently and as I´m a doctor, I have to have some blood packs with me. Just in case. " _

_He used all his strenght to get up. Doctor clenched the gun in his hands. _

_Does he seriously think I have any fight left in me , he thought._

_Pip laughed out. " In that case, could I have two or three packs?" Doctor still looked suspiciously at him. " Why would I do that? He sent you, didn´t he? You are his spy. "_

_Pip was confused. " Who the hell is " he" ? No one has sent me. I am on a mission and I haven´t had any blood since I was awakened. That was a year ago. " He lowered his gun. " Are you speaking the truth? " Pip nodded. _

_Doc was thinking about it. It seemed like he made up his mind. " Alright, but you´ll help us get rid of him. In exchange for blood packs. " _

_A deal? _

_Well, not that I can say no... I´m in no position here to refuse. If I won´t drink blood... I will die. And I won´t avenge my Mignonette. _

_" You´ve got yourself a deal, Doc. Now bring over those packs of blood and please, don´t disturb me. When I´m done, I´ll come to your house and listen to your request and its details. Got it ? "_

_Doc stood up and went to door. " Alright. I´ll bring them over. " He exited and left Pip alone in the room. _

_Soon, he´ll drink blood..._

_That day... when Victoria almost died and he sacrificied himself so that she may live... while his life was fading away, his blood dripping and staining her clothes... she accepted his final wish and bit him. Though he was supposed to be dead..._

_He felt it._

_The sensation of when she sucked his blood and his life force, memories were absorbed into her. He remembered how they dismantled that bitch, Zorin. He remembers how he helped her in her fight with one of the Nazis top guys. _

_And since then... he doesn´t remember anything. _

_Just one day, he awoke in an abandoned castle God knows where and his first thought was that Victoria died and that he has been released._

_How else could he be alive? _

_He somehow made his way outside and wandered into forest. He was drawn to a lake. There, he saw his reflection._

_His eye._

_Crimson red. _

__:::::::::::_::::::::::::::_::::::::::__

Victoria awoke from her slumber, startling the person beside her. " Police Girl, did you see him? " Alucard asked her calmly.

" Yes. He is in Cheddar, just like Lady Integra said. We have to hurry ! He is gonna need me !" Integra was beside her and patted her shoulder, giving off an aura of reliability. " Everything is taken care of, Seras. We were simply waiting for you to wake up. A helicopter is outside, waiting for you and Alucard. " Victoria got up and bowed . " Thank you so much, Lady Integra! He means a lot to me. " Integra gave her a mischevious grin. " I know, now go. "

Alucard headed to the exit, but then he noticed something was laying on the floor. He picked up Sera´s weapons with ease. " Hey, Seras. " She quickly looked his way. " Catch. "

Victoria catched her weapons. She hasn´t been in action far too long. Time to save Captain !

Before Victoria could say anything, Alucard made an uncharacteristic remark. " Alright ! Let´s go out there and save Captain Bernadotte and kill the bad guys, once again !"

Integra exhaled out the smoke of her cigar. " I hate to break it to you, but you are a bad guy in a sense, too. " Victoria was growing more and more impatient. Pip is in danger !

Master turned to face Lady Integra, his eyes glowing. " Oh, and why is that, my Master? " Integra settled on Victoria´s bed. " Just a feeling. Now move your ass !"

But Alucard approached her and kneeled down. " Now, I await your order, my Master! Tell me what I should do !"

Integra sighed. Some things never change. Or rather, people. " Your orders haven´t changed. And never will. Search and DESTROY! SEARCH AND DESTROY!" Alucard laughed out, his voice echoing through the room. " Yes, my Master. "

" As for you, Seras. Go and find him. BRING him back!" Victoria saluted. " Yes, Madam! "

Then, she surprised both vampires. She gave them a sweet smile. " Now go and take care. I don´t wanna lose any more people who are dear to me. "

She was reffering to Walter, no doubt about that.

Alucard put his arm around Victoria´s shoulder. " Don´t worry, my Master. I will see to it that she and Captain make it back with me. " She smiled at them. Alucard made his way out of Victoria´s room. She soon followed, for she was in a hurry.

She longed to see him.

_Pip..._

_... Hang on. I´m coming to see you. I´m taking you back with me. Not as a familiar. As a person who is very, very, very dear to me. _

_I love you... _

_How I long to say that to you..._

_Pip..._

AN - Tadaaa! Another chapter of Second Chance ! Man, holidays sure are great for writers, ain´t I right? Hehehe . Ehm. My thanks goes to all my readers who were soooo much kind to review and they also wanted another chapter. How could I say no? I´m still in Christmas spirits. Tehehe.

Leave me a review. I´m open for criticism, for I know practice brings roses. Eh, wasn´t it patience? I must be tired... Anyway, R&R and I hope you enjoyed this chapter !

Tata for now ! See ya in next chapter, folks.


End file.
